


Good Day for a Run

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [11]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 13 - shorts. Eiji's track shorts leave little to the imagination, and Ash doesn't mind.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Good Day for a Run

I reached down, touched my toes. Straightened back up then reached down, touched my toes again. Straightened back up, stepped forward with one leg, brought my other knee down. Straightened back up, repeated on the other side, then back to the first. 

Doing lunges in the bedroom, I felt more like my past self than I had in a long time. Feeling the stretching sensations in my legs and savoring them, like I was testing my body out and warming it up. They were called warm-ups for a reason, after all. 

But even still, it felt better than so many of the warm-ups I'd done before. It wasn't nearly as painful as it had been during my rehabilitation post-injury. Even before that, pre-ankle, pre-stabbing, pre-anything, stretches had often been times for anxiety, for my mind to fast-forward to concerns about race times, heights reached up in the air. The numbers of my body and how they were or weren't satisfactory. 

Now, though, I had nothing to worry about being satisfied by except the feeling of stretching itself. That, and getting used to my brand new pair of shorts. So far, so good; they were soft and very comfortable. Paired with one of Ash's white cotton shirts they felt airy, perfect for the jog I'd been debating taking outside. 

"Eiji?" I heard Ash ask. 

I looked over my shoulder. He was standing in the doorway to our room while I had my back to it, having gone back to touching my toes. 

"Hey, Ash," I smiled. "I was just thinking of going out for a run. Wanna come with me?"

He took a moment to answer and I couldn't place the expression on his face. It was as if he were looking something over closely, but he was staring at me the whole time. Maybe he was tired from the mental fatigue of whatever essay or article he had been working on in the office?

"Sure, Eiji," he eventually said. "Lemme get changed."

He walked past me and to our closet where he fetched his own pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts. 

"You must think I'm very fashionable with how much you wear my clothes," I said. 

"Baka," he replied. "I wouldn't have to wear yours if you weren't always wearing mine."

I smiled. "Who taught you that word?"

"You did, muttering it under your breath at me."

Guilty as charged. 

"Let's go," I hummed, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "The weather feels nice today, good for a run."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Once we actually made it outside Ash changed his tune. 

"You call this good for a run? I'm cold and I'm not even the one wearing short shorts."

"Oh hush, it is just a light breeze. You won't feel cold once you get some blood pumping."

"You didn't deny those are short shorts," he noted. 

"Running shorts! All track runners wear shorts like this! No extra unneeded weight bogging us down!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I opted to lead us on a run around the neighborhood, passing by apartment complexes and a few strip malls and convenience stores. All in all the full run would only be about a mile and a half. It was nothing compared to what I used to do regularly but given the state I was currently in it was good exercise. I'd been trying to start going out running again every so often, more for leisure and sheer enjoyment than anything else. Every now and then I managed to convince Ash to take a break from writing to join me, which was always nice. 

"My nipples feel as hard as diamonds," he muttered from slightly behind me. "Just a light breeze, my ass."

"Ash!" I scoffed. "If I promise to help warm them back up when we get home will you stop being so silly?"

Ash's face, already a bit pink from the sheer physical exertion, flushed further still. "Y...y...you don't need to Eiji," he stammered. "I'm okay; I'm just messing around."

"I know. But we could mess around. If you wanted to," I said with a wink. 

"Let's get home and warm up," he panted, speeding up a little. 

"Pace yourself!" I laughed, picking up speed to keep up with him as we finished our jog back home.

* * *

We were scarcely back inside with the door locked before Ash wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

"Ash? You okay?" I asked, patting his back. His shirt (my shirt? our shirt) was damp with sweat and I could easily feel the curves of his shoulder blades under my fingers. He had such a nice, strong back. It always made me feel...

"Yeah, baby. Thanks for taking me out running with you."

I smiled. "Anytime!"

"No, not any time! Warmer times! Only warmer times!"

"You are ridiculous. You lived in New York, how can you not handle the cold?"

"I'll be alright," Ash said softly, tilting his head down and pressing a soft kiss to the side of my neck. I shivered. "Can I warm you up too?"

"Please," I whispered. 

Ash tightened his grip around my back for a moment before pulling away. He stared into my eyes then leaned back in. I tilted my head forward, meeting him in a kiss. Warmth. Body heat. I wanted more of it. I pressed a hand up to his chest, felt his heart beating through the fabric. His nipples did feel like diamonds, though I suspected it wasn't because of the cold. At least not anymore. 

"Do you have any idea," Ash breathed huskily against my neck, "Why I'm actually so fixated on those shorts you wear?"

"Because you are stupid and like to tease me!" I chided, giving his chest a light thump with my fist before leaning back in for another kiss. 

"Mmmm," Ash kissed me back, moaning as our tongues met before he pulled back to reply. "Now look who's being stupid. I'm obsessed with your shorts because they make your butt look amazing."

I blinked. "What?!"

"Come on Eiji, did you really not realize? They barely cover anything. Why do you think I like to stay a pace or two behind you?"

I was blushing so profusely I felt like I would short circuit at any moment. "You...you...baka!"

Ash laughed. "Still want me to help warm you up?"

"Y...yes please," I said. 

I felt Ash's hands descend from my back down to my shorts. He squeezed, and oh my God...

"You're making the face you make when you're too embarrassed to say how good you feel," Ash noted. 

Guilty as charged. 

"Aslan," I whispered. 

"Yeah, baby?" he asked softly, bringing his arms back to my upper back in a warm hug. 

"You can play with my ass if you want. If...if that would be good for you too."

"If it'll make you feel good I'll play with your anything," he said softly. 

I shuddered. What had I ever done to deserve someone so...so...

I felt Ash's hands go back down to my ass and squeeze. With how short and thin my shorts were, he may as well have been touching my bare skin. Still, I wanted the real thing. I brought my hands down and shoved the shorts and my underwear down around my ankles in one swift motion. 

"Bed. Please," I said, done with feeling embarrassed. If Ash was so beautiful and so loving and said I made him feel good, it was okay to let him make me feel good as well. We both wanted it, very much. 

I felt Ash tug at the cloth on my shoulders. I lifted my arms above my head and he pulled my shirt off, tossing it down to the ground. Then, he picked me up and started carrying me over to our bedroom. 

"Ash," I laughed. 

"Your wish is my command," he said. 

Soon he had set me down on our bed and I was looking up at him still standing in his sweaty clothes. 

"Take yours off too," I said. "I want to feel you."

This time he blushed, then nodded, throwing his shorts, boxers, and shirt off to the side. He looked amazing, his soft blond happy trail leading down to his cock, bobbing up and down a bit—

I gulped—

but that wasn't all I wanted. 

"Will you eat me out?" I asked. 

"I'd love to," Ash smiled. With that he was down on the bed as well, spreading my legs up toward my head and kneading my ass cheeks in his hands again. "Those shorts make your ass looks so good, but it looks even better now."

I blushed. "Just stick your tongue in me, baka."

He did, and it was soft, gentle, and yet somehow exhilarating. I was so sensitive down there, and he...he...

I felt his tongue curl around, press in deeper, feel along my walls. My toes curled up and I laid my head back against a pillow, panting. 

"Ash, Ash, yes..."

"You feeling good, Eiji?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," I said. "Please. Keep going."

Soon he was downright slurping and I was moaning, squeezing eyes shut while willing the rest of me open, wanting to give him as much access as possible to all of me. My cock was fully hard and throbbing, leaking pre-cum all over my stomach. 

"You have the most beautiful butt in the world, baby," Ash whispered before taking another long lick against my hole. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was being lifted higher and higher, going softer yet harder, craving more of his touch. And still I almost wanted to cry from the sweet tone in his voice, from how tenderly he treated me, from how good I felt in every way. 

"I'm gonna cum soon if you keep this up," I laughed. "Mmm...oh...Ash! Oh, Ash, Ash..."

He was licking fast and deep now, spreading my ass as far apart with his hands as he could. 

"Cum for me baby," he said. "I'll take care of you." Then, more slurps. More loving caresses of my ass, more curling of my toes. 

"Oh! Oh! Ash— oh! Ash!" I screamed through my orgasm, felt my cum shoot out and onto my stomach. I panted, began to edge back down when I felt a light tickling sensation on my...

"Mm," Ash said, licking his lips. He was lapping the cum up off of me. "I'm glad I could make you feel good baby," he said, looking up at me with a soft smile. 

I laughed. "Oh, Ash...so good...I...let me help you feel good too!"

"Sure, if you want to," he said. "But take a breather first. Take it easy."

I nodded. He scooted up the bed to lay down next to me, staring into my eyes. His expression was tender, his eyes soft. I felt my face begin to flush again. 

"I love you, Eiji," he said. 

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
